Resident evil: La Pesadilla
by BertoPuto50
Summary: Fanfiction similar a una serie de televisión. Drama y Suspenso como The Walking Dead, con Cliffhangers de calidad, momentos de tensión, acción y sexo. Situado entre RE5, RER2 Y RE6.
1. Lo menos esperado

_**24 de Septiembre de 2012**_

Un ambiente cálido podía percibirse en el bar, una leve melodía de música Country se escuchaba de fondo, una tenue y dorada iluminación alentaba la imagen de establecimiento familiar acompañada de las risas y voces de fondo de jóvenes menores de edad que no deberían estar allí, ancianos o gente que simplemente se toma un tiempo para relajarse luego de una dura jornada de trabajo. Entre esos trabajadores se encontraba la joven Haley Peters, aunque sin duda, no era descansar lo que hacía, se estableció en una mesa junto al gran ventanal que da a la calle fría, oscura y solitaria de una noche en Launcher Bill, Carolina del Sur, ciudad que, al igual que moderna y actual, era a la vez tradicionalista y familiar. La pobre chica tenía sus dedos adoloridos y entumesidos de tanto typear en su Laptop, escribiendo un informe para la agencia que sin dudas le serviría para subir de puesto, sobre los últimos casos de terrorismo biológico ocurridos en los últimos años, especialmente sobre el Incidente de Eslava Oriental, en donde ella misma se vió involucrada hace menos de 1 año. Cada tanto tomaba sorbos de la botella de cerveza que la acompañaba y cigarrillos que a esas alturas, estaban por acabarceles.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver la calidad de su trabajo hasta el momento, su conformidad subía, pero esa satisfacción se desvaneció al instante acompañado de una sensación nauseabunda al ver a un despreciable individuo entrar por la puerta del bar. Pamela Richmond, altanera, creía y con una especial predilección por jugar sucio a la hora de conseguir historias para el diario local.

-Mierda, lo que me faltaba...- Dijo Haley aprentando su mano contra su frente.

Inmediatamente, con su vista de Ágila logró reconocer a la ventianiera y se le acercó rápida y segura.

-Bueno! Hablando de Roma, justo estaba pensando en vos, la novata! Y como va ese, desde ya, fallido intento de robarme MI puesto de trabajo?- Vaciló con aires de grandeza a la vez que jugaba con un mechón de pelo rubio rondandole suelto y rebelde de su perfecto peinado.

Con ganas de iniciar sus ya típicas y reíteradas conversaciones pasivas agresivas con ella, corrió la Laptop a un lado de la mesa y apoyando los codos en la mesa y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro lanzó:

-Si va bien gracias, muy bien de hecho y...Hablando de proyectos en proceso, como va ese intento de comprar con tus "Horas Extras" a Ryan eh?- terminó pestaneando sarcásticamente, intrigada.

Pamela vaciló unos segundos antes de contestar para decirle:

-No se de que me hablas...- dijo.

Haley se puso de pie, decidida a ganarle aunque sea una vez a su contrincante.

-¿Crees que nadie en la agencia se da cuenta de que te cojes al viejo? Patético...Michelle, Aaron y yo nos jactamos siempre de ello, perra engreída!- Insultó a la mujer en un momento de rabia y adrenalina, con el corazón en la garganta.

Lanzó una risilla, fingiendo no sentirse ni un poco ofendida y diciéndole a la chica más joven de las 2:

-Ya eh espantado a otros antes...Tu no serás la excepción- Guiñó un ojo con un aire altanero cuando una tercera se presentó ante ellas y le dijo a esta:

-Al fin llegas, te estado esperando durante horas...- Le dijo de inmediato cuando dirigió su mirada azul hacía Haley.

-Mmm hola, soy Rachel, eres amiga de...?- Antes de que pudiera terminar de plantear la pregunta las 2 enemigas dijeron simultaneamente y en voz con tono algo más elevado que esta -¡No somos amigas!- Rechazando fervientemente ese universo alterno y extraño en el que ellas 2 podrían tenerse aprecio mutuo.

-Oh! Bueno lo siento. Da igual, ven Pamela, hay gente que quiere conocerte, desde que se enteraron de que soy tu hermana!

Pamela se metarfoceó, dejando por unos momentos de ser la arpía conocida por escupir Bilis a un cálido ser. Le sonrió cariñosamente a su hermana y le dijo: -Estaré encantada de conocer a tus amigos cielo- Le dió un beso en la frente y redirigió su mirada llena de desprecio hacía Haley: -Nos vemos, novata- Acompañado de un signo obsceno en medio de su cara para luego irse tomada de la mano de Rachel. Las 2 rubias caminaron hasta un grupo de jovenes apilados en la barra.

-Bruja- susurró en silencio.

Suspiró y volvió a sentanse en su solitaria mesa para seguir con su trabajo, sin percatarse del extraño hombre que entró por la puerta chirriente del bar. Estaba de pie, mirando al suelo como en un estado de trance, y gruñia como si estuviera herido.

El mozo se percató de este cliente y arqueó la ceja al ver su extraña presencia. Dejó de lado el vaso que estaba limpiando con un repasador y fué a ver si le pasaba algo.

-Mmm... ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó extrañado el hombre de pie frente al individuo.

No recibió respuesta, hasta que ese hombre empezó a levantar su mirada lentamente hacía el laburante, revelando una cara demacrada, algo verdosa y con rastros sanguinolentos circundando en su boca. El mozo quedó perplejo y antes de cualquier reacción posible, el tipo se abalanzó sobre él, enterrando sus diente putridos en su cuello.

-AAAAAAH AAAH, QUE HACE!, AYUDENME!- Empezó a gritar la víctima a la vez que agilmente se lo quita de encima, y un pedazo de carne y venas le fueran arrancadas del cuello en el proceso.

El grito alertó inmediatamente a Haley, también a Pamela, a Rachel, sus amigos y un guardia de seguridad, los cuales estaban en la barra.

El camarero logró sacar al desquiciado por la puerta y asegurar la entrada de inmediato, cubriéndose el mordisco.

Haley no podía creer lo que había presenciado, o no lo quería creer al menos. -Él te...¿Mordió?- preguntó vacilante y excitada.

-Si...si, me hizo mucho daño- El camarero se sentó en el suelo con sangre brotándole a borbotones del cuello.

-¡¿Qué diablos acaba de ocurrir?!- Pamela preguntó afectada al presenciar el hecho mientras que mantenía en brazos a Rachel quien dijo: Llamaré a la policía!

-Yo aseguro la entrada mientras mientras tanto!- Balbuceó rápido el corpulento guardia de seguridad, uniformado con un traje azul oscuro, desenfundando su arma.

Haley, mientras tanto siguió perpleja unos cuantos instantes más hasta que empezó a escuchar gruñidos afuera del establecimiento, girando la cabeza y encontrándose con un tumulto de personas ensangrentadas apoyadas contra el cristal, buscando entrar.

Gimió, apartándose del lugar y cayéndose al piso en el proceso y diciendo claramente afectada. -¡Oh por Dios no está pasando!- levántandose luego.

Todos los otros individuos que la acompañaban empezaron a gritar despavoridos, especialmente Rachel y sus jóvenes amigos, mientras que el guardia y Pamela, aunque claramente aterrorizados mantenían la compostura como podían.

-Rápido, hay que asegurar la entrada! Eviten ser mordidos o arañados!- Dijo a la vez que empujaba su mesa hacía la entrada para bloquearla. -Guardia ayudeme, rápido!- dirigió su mirada hacía él y este reaccionó rápido, ayudandola a mover su mesa hasta la puerta de madera, que quedó bloqueada con esta.

Pamela alzó la voz dirigiéndose a ella: -¿Es un caso como en el que te involucraste?- preguntó con una obvias ganas de que la respuesta fuera no.

-No hay tiempo!- le respondió simultaneamente a la femina, -Vamos hacía la parte de atrás!- Dijo simultaneamente luego de responder y llendo hacía el camarero que se encontraba en shock en el suelo debido a la pérdida de sangre y ella lo sabía, la infección. Pero no iba a dejarlo como a un perro, luego haría, lo que sabía que había que hacer, si había tiempo...

Cruzó uno de los brazos del hombre en sus hombros y se reunió con sus compañeros.

-No hay señal, mierda! Tengo miedo Pam!- Gritó desesperada a su hermana mayor.

-Todo estará bien Rach creeme! Larguemonos de aquí todos!- Agregó pronto.

-Si y rápido, ya casi tiran la puerta abajo!- Dijo uno de los amigos de Rachel apuntando hacía la entrada.

-Siganme todos!- Exclamó con una gruesa voz mientras se dirigia corriendo hacía la puerta trasera al otro lado de la barra y empujando con patadas y empujones progresivos la puerta, que se encontraba cerrada a cal y canto, con ayuda de los demás, mientras Haley veía perpleja como tiraban la puerta abajo esos seres repugnantes y se deslizaban por la mesa que bloqueaba la entrada, cayendo como gusanos cuando llegaban al borde, trayendole dolorosos y espantosos recuerdos que quería dejar atrás y que volvían, ahora con más fuerza, justo a tiempo para que el guardia tirara la puerta abajo y desenfundara su Beretta, apuntando al enemigo.

-Quietos! Quedense donde están!- exclamaba con voz nerviosa y frágil.

-No te escucharan ya están muertos disparales!- Le gritó una descolocada Haley mientras seguía sosteniendo al camarero, cuya sangre manchaba su chaqueta de cuero azul.

-Estás loca mujer!? No estoy autorizado para...- El hombre fue interrumpido por su grito, pero al ver que los infectados se acercaban cada vez más en su dirección les gritó a todos que simplemente continuaran huyendo: -Vamos vamos!- mientras iba con prisa y arrastrando al camarero casi inconsciente hacía el pasillo de atrás mientras todos decidían seguirla apresurados.

Se encontraron con un pasillo largo y oscuro que empezaron a transitar apurados. Pamela y Rachel tomadas de la mano, los amigos de esta detrás y el guardia delante de todos mientras Haley a duras penas seguía llevando al camarero lo más rápido que podía sin parar un segundo.

Dieron con una enorme bodega, formada por grandes estantes de madera, con los infectados pisandoles los talones.

Haley observó rápido hacía la cima de los estantes y se le ocurrió una idea, descabellada pero una idea al fin:

-tenemos que trepar...- Dijo agotada.

-Estás loca!? Cómo lo haremos con ese mozo en el estado en el que se encuentra!?- Le contestó histérica la mayor de las hermanas Richmond a lo que está contestó al instante: -¡¿Ves alguna otra opción?!-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la chica, no hay opción- le comentó el guardia, quien con decisión empezó a escalar los estantes.

Al escuchar los gruñidos de los oponentes los demás empezaron a hacer lo mismo mientras Haley trataba de ingeniarselas para ver que hacía con el camarero.

-Encontraré una forma me oyes!? Te sacaré de aquí? Oíste?- Le dijo con tono emocional al hombre que se hallaba sentando en el suelo, extremadamente pálido, sudando y ardiendo en fiebre.

-No pued...no puedo, tienes que sa...-Trató de hacer entrar en razón la joven mujer entre espásmos a la par de los infectados al otro lado de la puerta.

-Vamos mujer! No hay tiempo!- Gritó el guardia desde las alturas.

-Olvídalo! No vendrá con nosotros al parecer! No hay como ayudarla- Le respondió Pamela.

-No puedo abandonarlo!- Antes de poder tomar una decisión, los enemigos la tomaron por ella, tirando la puerta abajo e invadiendo la habitación, por lo que se vió forzada a escalar como los demás sin antes decirle: -Lo siento...-Entre lágrimas al pobre camarero quien se vio rapidamente rodeado por las criaturas quienes empezaron devorarlo de inmediato, entre gritos de agonía.

Estaba pasando de vuelta, lo había hecho, de nuevo. Ese opaco recuerdo que volvía vivido, como instantes, cortados y como flashes. El recuerdo del soldado que tuvieron que dejar a merced de los ganados en aquel parque.

Haley logró llegar arriba junto a sus 6 compañeros quienes la recibieron con una mirada atónita al observar morir al joven mártir.

-Tuviste que...No tenías otra opción- Le dijo timidamente Rachel para darle ánimos.

-Podría haber hecho algo más, no sé...- le respondió entre sollozos.

-No- Agregó friamente Pamela -Solo habrías conseguido morir tú también. Cuando salgamos no explicaras que ocurre!- Le reclamó.

Haley ignorando este último comentario solo pudo decir, con la vista fría hacía abajo, viendo a los infectados saciando su instinto animal, con asco y odio por ellos pero sobretodo por ella misma, diciendo con voz firme pero algo quebradiza: -Mal rayo parta al que hizo esto.-


	2. Lo que está por pasar

Lo que está por pasar

-Si nos las arreglamos para llegar hasta ese ducto de ventilación de allí, podríamos dar con la azotea!- Dijo el guardia apuntando a lo lejos.

-Buena idea- Acompañó Rachel.

-Bien, siganme entonces!- Exclamó Haley poniéndose a la delantera de los 6.

Los amigos 3 de Rachel y ella misma asintieron asustados, a lo que Pamela contestó agresivamente:

-¿Quién te puso a cargo?!-.

-¡Yo soy la que tiene experiencia con estas cosas!- Razonó con la rubia.

-Bueno suficiente!- Interrumpió Rachel y dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor le dijo -Ella tiene razón, sabrá que hacer!

-Asi que ahora estás de su lado eh?- Le contestó enojada.

-Ya la oíste...-Volvió a agregar Haley guiñando su ojo en referencia a lo que le había dicho ella al principio.

Pamela le devolvió una mirada despreciativa.

La chica se puso en movimiento arrastrándose mientras los demás ivan detrás haciendo lo mismo. Podían ver desde arriba como los infectados se agolpaban en la parte inferior de las bodegas desesperados por arrancar la carne de sus huesos.

-Estamos cerca- Balbuceó Haley quién ya se encotraba prácticamente frente a la rejilla.

-Genial- dijo el guardia.

Mientras se acercaban empezaron a notar los infectados, debido a la presión ejercida en las enormes bodegas empezaban a hacer tambalear en la que ellos se encontraban.

-La tirarán abajo rápido!- Gritó Pamela asustada.

Haley entonces empezó a tironear de la rejilla de metal con sus uñas. -No mierda! Rápido dame tu pistola, voy a volar esto!- Le ordenó decidida al corpolento hombre, quien suspiró y dijo -Si no hay de otra- pasándole el arma.

Inmediatamente apuntó el artefacto a la esquina derecha de la rejilla, y disparo haciendo volar un seguro, que les permitió abrirse pasó hacía los ductos. -Bien!- Dijo la intrépida chica metiéndose en el ducto y diciendo -Rápido, conmigo!- a los demás.

Haley, Pamela, Rachel y el guardia ya estaban dentro y se disponían a dejar a los 3 jovenes que los acompañaban.

-Vengan!- Le gritó Rachel a sus amigos extendiéndoles las manos. Cuando ya estaban por alcanzar sus manos salvadoras, el joven y las 2 chicas empezaron perder el equilibrio junto a la bodega desestabilizada por los infectados.

Los 4 supervivientes del ducto tuvieron que ver con una mirada atónita, como la bodega caída, junto a vinos que se estrellaban en las cabezas de los infectados. Y las jóvenes vidas tratando de combatir a los muchos enemigos que se les acercaban, y que les encestaban mordiscos en brazos cuellos y piernas.

-NO! NO! HAY QUE HACER ALGO!- alcanzó a decir una desesperada Rachel mientras veía como sus amigos perdían la vida ante ella.

-Lo...lo siento...- Le respondió Pamela, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. Y con una mirada de desprecio esta le dijo: -Y cuando lamentaste algo...- hiriendo los sentimientos de la mayor.

-No podemos seguir argumentando sobre esto, hay que seguir...- Aconsejó Haley, mientras el guardia de seguridad revisaba el cartucho del arma.

Se arrastraron a través de un ducto oscuro y solitario, hasta que vieron por fin la luz.

-Estamos cerca- dijo Haley jadeando -Puedo escuchar los gritos de la gente afuera- siguió.

-Quizás podamos encontrar policías o algo!- Sugirió Pamela.

-Si quizás...- Dijo también Rachel.

-Bueno averiguemoslo!- Exclamó el guardia.

Haley pateó la rejilla con fuerza, dejando a la vista una calle invadida de criaturas -Rápido salgamos y busquemos ayuda- Sugirió.

Uno por uno, salieron de los ductos para encontrar un policía a lo lejos, y dirigirse hacía él.

El policía disparaba sin descanso contra las criaturas que se acercaban entre varias, al verlos venir exclamó -Asi que lo consiguieron, gracias a Dios, dieron con la zona segura, bueno o lo era al menos- Cambió el uniformado.

Haley observó como, ingenuamente, el policía disparaba al torso de los infectados que se les arrimaban, sin causarles daño alguno.

-En la cabeza.- Indicó friamente la chica al hombre armado.

-¿Por Qué?- Cuestionó arqueando la ceja.

-Solo hagalo! Es la única forma de que mueran, cubranos, yo y este hombre armaremos una barricada para bloquearles el paso con esas patrullas.- dijo refiriéndose al guardia de seguridad y apuntando a las patrullas que se econtraban a lo lejos en la destruída calle.

-Uff, de acuerdo lo haré, creo que quedan una Escopeta y una Pistola dentro de una de las unidades, traigame la Escopeta y quedese con la otra, la necesitara.- Sugirió a la vez que recargaba su arma.

-Bien vamos!- dijo para después correr hacía las patrullas junto al guardia.

-De acuerdo estamos aquí, rápido mujer, empujemos el auto, y soy Fank por cierto.

-Mucho gusto Frank, Haley, ahora hagámoslo- Terminada la frase empezaron a hacer fuerza contra la patrulla, logrando que empezara a moverse.

La colocaron junto a unas barricadas de madera, obstaculizando a los infectados, que se arrastraban por debajo del auto.

-Excelente!- Dijo Frank.

-Si! Ahora tengo que sacar la pistola y la Escopeta de ese tipo- Le dijo.

Rompió el vidrio con el codo, volando pedacitos brillantes de cristal en el proceso.

-Las veo, las sacaré- Exclamó para después decir: -Frank cubreme de esos malditos!-

-Es un hecho- le dijo en respuesta.

La pistola y Escopeta yacían al otro lado del asiento, por lo que ella empezó a estirar el brazo lo más que podía, esforzandose para dar con ellas.

-Se me está acabando la munición- Le comentó alarmado Frank.

-Ya casi, solo un poco más- Le contestó gimiendo.

Justo cuando estaba por alcanzarlas, notó como un infectado se dirigía en su dirección, Frank no lo notó, por lo que tuvo que resolverlo ella misma.

Pudo dar con el arma justo cuando el enemigo iva a morderla, sacó el arma y apuntó a su frente, con un gemido de parte de ella, jaló del gatillo, liberando una ola de cesos y sangre del cráneo del monstruo.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Frank acercándose a ella.

-Si si...- Le contestó agitada Haley, mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre que cayó en su frente.

El policía, que se hallaba al lado de unas aterrorizadas hermanas Richmond les exigió volver a los gritos -Rápido, no aguantará mucho más!-.

Haley tomó la escopeta y la pistola y volvió con los demás, al igual que Frank.

-Al fin vuelven- dijo Pamela con los brazos rodeando Rachel, quien estaba con el mentón apoyado en su hombro, tapándose los oídos por los disparos.

-Si si, aquí tiene la Escopeta, larguemonos de está calle, la barricada no soportará mucha más presión- Le sugirió al oficial.

-Tiene razón, los 4 conmigo!- Gritó el hombre con su Escopeta cargada en mano, dirigiéndose hasta un enorme portón de madera.

Voló el candado de un escopetazo, permitendo el paso libre a los supervivientes.

Antes de pasar, todos pudieron oír como tiraban la barricada abajo, abriéndose paso hacía ellos.

-Oh no!- Exclamó Rachel.

-Quedate junto a mí cariño!- le aconsejó Pamela mientras corrían hacía el interior de la calle, con los 3 acompañantes armados detrás.

-Bueno, muy bien! Ahora solo tenemos que meternos en esas aguas, nos llevará hasta las alcantarillas y de ahí a un punto de encuentro con otros oficiales!- Dijo a los supervivientes que lo acompañaban.

-Oh mierda, hay vienen!- Avisó Frank a los demás viendo llegar a un gran número de infectados.

-Deshagamosnos de los que podamos y luego saltamos, de otra forma saltaran a agua con nostros y...- Sugirió segura Haley apuntando el arma hacía el enemigo.

-Hagamoslo!- Acompañó Frank.

Empezaron a disparar a los enemigos desde su posición, dándoles a varios a la cabeza, quienes caían al suelo fulminados, a la vez que Pamela y Rachel se quedaban detrás de ellos.

-No podemos seguir asi! Se nos acabara toda la munición antes de que nuestra situación mejore!- Le gritó Haley a sus compañeros de lucha.

-Ya sé! El camión de gasolina de allí, podemos freír a estos malditos si libermos el combustible!- Comentó ingenioso el oficial. -Toma el encendedor- le dijo a Haley extendiéndole uno en la mano -Yo cubro a los 4- Aseguró al instante con su escopeta en mano, disparando a los monstruos

-Está bien, gracias!- Le agradeció antes de dirigirse corriendo en dirección al camión.

Las hermanas Richmond se quedaron paradas cerca de Haley mientras esta liberaba el combustible a través de una llave en la parte trasera del camión, sin percatarse del los 2 infectados que se acercaron hasta ellas.

-Cuidado!- Les avisó Haley a las rubias que corrieron espantadas de su posición.

-Por aquí Rachel!- Le gritó a su hermana quien la seguía detrás, ambas corriendo, hasta que la menor se tropezó con un ladrillo.

-AAAH AYUDA! PAMELA!- Exclamó con voz lastimosa mientras las 2 criaturas se subían encima de ella, uno de los 2 mordiéndole ferozmente el cuello, generando un charco sanguinolento en el suelo, y la segunda mordiéndole el brazo derecho.

-NO! NO ! DEJENLA!- Rugió con desespero Pamela mientras golpeaba a uno de los agresores, que recibió un disparo en la cabeza por parte de Haley, y el otro, cuyo cráneo fue pisado con fuerza por el enorme pie de Frank.

-Oh mierda!- Exclamó Frank tapándose la boca.

-OH DIOS!, OH DIOS NO SE QUE HACER!, NO SE QUE HACER!, AYUNDELA!- Pamela, entre lágrimas y gritos, dio vuelta a Rachel, que tenía entre brazos, mientras que con una mano le cubría el mordisco del cuello a su joven hermana.

Rachel se encontraba jadeando de dolor, perdiendo sangre a montones, con la vista fija en su hermana.

-Pamela, yo...- Haley quiso hacer entender a la mujer que su hermana había sido condenada.

-Están viniendo hacía nosotros, el policía no está por ningún lado, creo que, fue atacado.

Pero Pamela hacía caso omiso a las advertencias del hombre, e ignorando el peligro en el que se encontraba siguió concentrada en Rachel.

-No se que hacer cielo...No sé como ayudarte...- Le dijo a su moribunda hermana casi como susurrando, sollozando sobre ella.

Rachel, con un último rastro de vida, puso sus débiles y pálidos dedos sobre la mejilla de Pamela, antes de cerrar sus ojos, para no volver a despertar.

Pamela notó esto al instante, por lo que empezó a agitar frenéticamente a la joven, ante la mirada compasiva de Haley y Frank mientras esta repetía solo su nombre, gritando: RACHEL! RACHEL NOOO! POR FAVOR RACHEL!

Haley quería compartir palabras de consuelo para con ella pero tenía que incendiar a los infectados. Se dirgió hasta el liquido derramado sobre la calle, prendió el encendedor y antes que nada dijo: -Ardan malditos- Para después tirar el objeto al liquido, para generar una gran ráfaga de fuego que engulló a la gran manada, eliminandolos en el proceso.

-El lugar entero podría volar en el aire! Rápido hay que lanzarnos al agua!- Les adivirtió a sus 2 restantes compañeros. Al ver que Pamela seguía en silencio con su hermana en brazos se dirigió hacía su lado.

-Pamela, lo siento mucho, pero tenemos que irnos, estamos en peligro aquí!- Le dijo sentada junto a ella. Sin quitar la vista del cuerpo de su hermana dijo con vos quebrada: -No puedo solo dejarla...-.

-Rápido todo el lugar está en llamas tenemos que hacerlo ahora!- les advirtió a las 2 féminas.

-NO ME VAN A ALEJAR DE MI HERMANA! NO TIENEN EL DERECHO!- Respondió con sorpresiva agresividad que contrastaba con el doloroso silencio que protagonizaba hacía instantes.

-De acuerdo, no podemos obligarla, vamos Haley!- Le aconsejó a la joven.

-NO PODEMOS DEJARLA SOLO ASÍ!- Le retribuyó.

El fuego generaba pequeños estallidos que alarmaban a los 2 supervivientes por lo que no les quedó más opción.

-Nos vamos Pamela, ahora!- La tomó del torso y la hizo levantarse pero está se resistía.

-NO NO LO HAGAN LA NECESITO POR FAVOR RACHEL!- Gritaba mientras tironeaba de la mano inerte de su hermana, a la vez que Frank ayudaba a Haley a llevarsela con ellos al agua, hasta que pudieron hacerla soltarse. Frank saltó con ella en brazos al agua antes que Haley, la cual decidió hacerle un último favor a la chica que acababa de perder su joven vida, de apuntar el cañón del arma hacía su cabeza y disparar para evitar que se transformara -Siento lo que te pasó.- dijo luego para saltar al agua junto a sus compañeros. Justo antes de que el camión estallara destruyendo todo allí.


	3. Cuerpos

El agua se hallaba alborotada. Con restos de maderas, tuberías y piedras que habían sobrado de la explosión. Eso era lo que Haley podía percibir sumergida en las contamidas aguas de alcantarilla, a la vez que agitaba sus brazos y piernas tratando de ubicar un lugar de donde agarrarse, hasta que una mano grande fuerte la tomó del brazo y la llevó a la superficie.

-Ahí estás...Que susto me diste- Dijo suspirando el afroaméricano.

Haley toció y se pasó la mano por la cara, sacándose el agua restante. Tomando aire enseguida preguntó: -¿Pamela?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Está bien...Solo que...- Frank hizo una pausa y miro hacía sus espaldas, cosa que Haley

siguió encontrando a Pamela, sentada en el sucio piso de las alcantarillas, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y llorando desconsoladamente.

Haley se compadeció de la escena y se adentró en los oscuros pasillos dirigiéndose hacía la desesperada mujer.

-Lo siento tanto...- Le dijo suavemente acercando los labios a sus oídos.

-Es que...Tuve que dejar caer su mano...-Le contestó desganada y entre sollozos -No debió ser así...Tan injusto- Agregó.

Haley apoyó su mano en el hombro de la mujer para luego dirigirse con la mirada hacía Frank y preguntar: -¿Cuantás balas te quedaron?-. A lo que el hombre, retirando el cartucho de su Beretta le contesta -3 y una en la recámara, tú?- A lo que responde -5...- Para luego agarrarse la frente estresada

-Estamos en las últimas...Pero, si seguimos hasta toparnos con unas escaleras, deberíamos encontrar al grupo de policías de los que aquel oficial estaba hablando- Dedujo decidida.

-Sigamos entonces...-Replicó el guardia.

Tan rápido como dijo eso, Haley ayudó a pararse a una shockeada Pamela y dar los primeros pasos y le dice -Nos ayudarán...- Con la intención de darle ánimos. Pamela clava su mirada en la de Haley, una mirada vacía pero muy cargada a la vez y le susurró -Nadie puede ayudarme ahora...-Y después mirar hacía el suelo.

Los 3 individuos estaban caminando despacio y alerta por el oscuro y maloliente pasillo, siempre atentos, siempre alerta. Frank iva adelante cubriendo a las 2 mujeres mientras Haley se encargaba de vigilar la retaguardia y ayudar a seguir en movimiento a Pamela.

El incómodo silencio se veía interrumpido por los, aún más incómodos y dolorosos sollozos de Pamela. Y luego por los gruñidos y el ruido de gritos desgarradores y lejanos de los ciudadanos horrorizados.

-¿Escuchan eso?- Preguntó bruscamente Frank.

-Quedate aquí Pamela- Haley soltó a la mujer y la dejó sentada en el suelo y se dirigió a Frank.

-Cada esquina es un peligro...- Le dijo.

Frank y Haley se pusieron en posición detrás de una pared, armas en mano, atentos a lo que podrían encontrarse.

Frank le dió una señal con la mirada a su compañera, esta asintió. Automáticamente salieron de su escondite y apuntaron sus armas sus armas a la oscuridad, que se veía cortada por la luz de la calle, que se filtraba por un agujero que escupía las escaleras por las que podrían ascender.

-Ahí está- Dijo Haley aliviada.

-¡Mira!- Exclamó Frank señalando por encima de sus cabezas, dejando su vista 2 enormes que detectaron su presencia y bajaron a atacar.

-Como me lo contó Leon...- Dijo Haley mientras apuntaba su arma al arácnido delantero y Frank al trasero. Enseguida no de ellos intentó agredir a Haley levantando las 2 patas delanteras y mostrando sus colmillos bañados en veneno. Le dió un tiro en la boca y la pateó golpeandola contra la pared. Frank por su parte, uso sus 4 balas restantes en la gigante gorda parte trasera, haciéndola retroceder, sin embargo, aún seguía representando una amenaza.

El hombre, claramente nervioso retrocede. Haley terminaba de aniquilar a la araña a pisotazos sin piedad e ingeniosamente utiliza el mango de su pistola y, dirigiéndose hacía el arácnido que estaba poniendo la vida de Frank en riesgo, golpea salvajemente la inflada cola de este abriéndola y liberando, para su espanto, un enjambre de pequeñas arañas.

-Hay que irnos ya! Frank, Pamela!- Exclamó rapidamente Haley a la vez que corría a las escaleras.

Frank y Pamela hicieron lo mismo, los 3 acechados por un mismo ejército de arañas. Haley alcanzó las escaleras y rápidamente empieza a escalarla, le sigue Pamela y finalente Frank. Subieron a la calle y taparon el agujero con la respectiva tapa, se encontraba a un costado, justo antes de que las arañas subieran.

Haley se recuesta en el pavimento, suspirando de alivio.

-Por poco...¿Cierto?- les pregunta a sus compañeros. Frank asintió levemente con la cabeza para luego inclinarse y vomitar. Haley arruga la cara de asco y le dice a la par

-¡¿Awww en serio?!- A lo que respnde -Perdón...Es que...nunca había visto nada parecido antes- mientras se limpia la boca.

-Eres de estómago débil jaja- Bromeó la morena. Pamela habla luego de sus primeros momentos de llanto -Podemos solo...movernos? Hay que buscar a esos policías.

-Tiene razón- Agrega Haley -Hay que seguir moviéndonos.

-Vamos entonces...Pero Antes. Dame tu arma.- Le pide templado Frank.

-¿Por qué tendría que dartela?- Responde Haley.

-Porque a la mía ya se le acabaron las balas y...Bueno, estoy entrenado para usarlas- se explica

-Yo también se como se usan ¿No me viste antes?- Le replica, ya desafiante.

-Pero yo soy el hombre!- Le responde bruscamente

Haley le devuelve una media sonrisa, ríe y empieza a caminar -Vamos...- Les dice.

Frank no sabía que hacer, asi que buscó apoyo en Pamela

-¿Estás de acuerdo con ella en esto?-

Pamela echa un suspiro y sigue a la otra mujer. Frank se resigna, y las sigue.

La calle estaba en ruinas, autos prendidos fuego, edificios y tiendas en condiciones deplorables, y los cuerpos, los cuerpos que los 3 sobrevivientes ignoraban a esas a alturas, luego de haber visto tantos esa misma noche.

Mientras caminaban, Frank fue el primero en romper el hielo.

-Pamela mencionó que ya habías pasado por estas cosas antes y tú lo reafirmaste, entonces...¿Cómo fue aquello? Sino te molesta que pregunte- Dijo tímido y titubeante el corpulento afroaméricano dirigiéndose a Haley, unos centímetros delante de él la otra mujer, que no mostraba señales de querer involucrarse en la conversación.

-No no me molesta- Le contestó rápida la chica armada. -Fue hace...cosa de un año. Yo acababa de terminar la universidad y...-Suspira- De forma muy apresurada quería empezar a tener mis primeros trazos de reconocimiento, supuse que sería algo bueno para mi curriculum. Asi que viajé hasta un país remoto, Eslava Oriental, no sé si habrás escuchado hablar de el o...algo en referencia- Le cuestionó Haley.

-Creo que si...me suena familiar. Un país en medio de un conflicto internacional o algo así- Logró deducir Frank.

-Era más que eso. Se rumoreaba que se estaba haciendo uso de armas biológicas, que son todos los monstruos que viste hasta ahora, en la guerra civil que allí residía. Y decidí recolectar evidencia de ello. Creí que sería pan comido solo...Grabar un par de vídeos y volver al aeropuerto, Dios que estúpida fuí- Se reclama a ella misma

-¿Y que pasó?- Le dijo Frank interesado.

-Mmm que no pasó...-Le respondió irónica Haley- Salí del Hotel donde me hospedaba, con mi cámara por supuesto, y me introduje en una zona de combate donde seguramente econtraría lo que buscaba, y así fue... Vi a esos soldados disparándoles a unos civiles que se acercaban a ellos, insistentes...gruñendo. Sin detenerse ante advertencias y el uso de sus ametralladoras. Capté toda la escena oculta lejos y luego supe que tendría que esconderme tarde o temprano.

-¿Dónde fuiste?- La custionó Frank.

-Había estudiado la situación política del país...sabía que existía un grupo opositor al gobierno de la presidenta: Svetlana Belikova, la causante de todo...

Se hacían llamar "La Resistencia", tenían unos refugios bajo las calles. Me metí en uno para estar a salvo pero...-¿No eran seguros?- La interrumpió el guardia. Ella contestó -No...Había más de esas cosas ahí abajo, me habría convertido en uno de ellos si no fuera por el hombre que me salvó.

-¿Ese tal Leon? ¿Aquel que mencionaste ahí abajo?- le preguntó

-Si. Él me enseñó a no tenerle miedo a esas cosas, y por eso me salvé- Recuerda nostálgica.

De pronto Pamela sale de su insistente silencio y habla lo más entera que puede -Si, aunque eso ya no importa mucho teniendo en cuenta que estamos en medio de Launcher Bill, con solo 4 balas y un ejército de monstruos horribles que intentan devorarnos-.

-Vamos a estar bien...No te mataría tener un poco de fé sabes- Le reclama Haley sin mirarla, concentrada en sus alrededores.

-Definitivamente la fé no ayudo a..- Antes de que terminara la frase, Pamela se dió cuenta de lo que estaba por decir y al fantasma que estaba por nombrar y calló, sumergiéndose en el silencio, profundo, de nuevo.

Este último comentario dejó muy incómodos a los 3, quienes guardaron un momento de silencio antes de que Haley hablara nuevamente.

-Me pregunto si será un ataque Bioterrorista...- dijo Haley en voz baja.

-Es absurdo. Hace tan solo unas horas todo estaba bien y de repente este infierno- Comentó Frank.

Los 3 supervivientes se detuvieron con el ruido de gruñidos delante de ellos, pero esta vez, de animales...

-¿Escucharon?- Preguntó Frank a la vez que se preparaba para un posible ataque.

-Escondámonos- Respondió Haley.

-¿Qué pero...Por Qué?- Agregó Pamela arqueando la ceja.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de gastar lo que nos queda de munición- Le respondió sin más.

Las figuras de 4 canes se asomaron entre los autos. Tenían un aspecto sangriento y les faltaban partes de la piel y de la cara, con esas heridas ya tendrían que haber perecido, pero parecían más vivos que nunca.

-Abajo de los autos, ahora!- Le susurró Haley a Pamela y Frank quienes, despavoridos buscaban refugio debajo de automóviles como la joven mujer les había sugerido.

Pamela estubo a punto de decirle algo a Haley claramente afectada pero esta le tapó la boca y le hizo arrastrarse debajo de un Camión junto a ella, mientras Frank se escondía torpemente bajo una Mini Van que se encontraba opuesta al Camión, mirando fijamente a las mujeres.

Las criaturas se abrieron paso por la desolada calle, cada tanto olfateando cadáveres y restos de basura restantes, sin percartarse de las personas que se ocultaban de ellos.

Para el alivio de los 2 inexpertos, Frank y Pamela, habían rebasado su posición. Haley sin embargo, seguía alerta por si volviesen.

-Creo que se fueron...- Se dijo susurrando con alivio Frank mientras se arrastraba afuera del auto sin percartarse del quinto perro que se encontraba en la oscuridad, el cual saltó encima de él tratando de alimentarse de su descuidada carne.

-AAAH! NO AYUDAME! HALEY!- Exclamó casi de inmediato el guardia de seguridad mientras forcejeaba con la bestia alertando a las demás que giraron el cuello.

-SUELTALO!- Le gritó Haley al can mientras le pateaba la cara con furia quitándoselo de encima a su compañero. -Corran!- Dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros quienes la siguieron apurados, ya que tenían 4 agresores persiguiendolos.

-¿¡Qué son en?! ¡¿Una nueva variante!?- Gritó Pamela casi bromeando a Haley.

-¡Sólo cállate y corre!- Le contestó cortante.

De repente una autoritaria y grave voz surgió al compás de una potente luz que les apuntó a la cara.

-Agáchense!- Le ordenó la voz tras la luz.

Ellos obedecieron sin titubear y el misterioso hombre abrió fuego contra uno de los perros que estubo a punto de tomar el poder de la Yugular de Haley. A la vez que otras personas que lo acompañaban liquidaron a los otros.

Haley se quedó observando los cadáveres de los que alguna vez podrían haber fungido de mascotas mientras los misteriosos individuos se descubrían como un grupo de policías.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Preguntó seguidamente el primer oficial revelado.

-Mejor que nunca...Nos salvaron, muchas gracias- Respondió una agitada Haley mientras se ponía de pie para presentarse -Haley Peters.- Extendiendo la mano y siendo estrechada por el hombre quien también se presentó -Matt Jolie, llamame Matt- Terminó la frase enmarcada en una sonrisa blanca y amplia. Haley la imitó. Frank se interpuso en el intercambio de sonrisas.

-Creo que los estabamos buscando...- Titubeó el hombre observando a Matt.

-Probablemente, con nosotros podrán estar seguros hasta que la B.S.A.A limpie la zona y nos rescate.- Le respondió.

-¿Tropas de la B.S.A.A se dirigen aquí?- Le preguntó Pamela a Matt.

-Exacto señorita, pero mientras tenemos que movernos hacía la avenida principal, allí estaremos más seguros. No sin antes revisarlos para asegurarnos que no están infectados- Sugirió el hombre mientras se dirigía a uno de los muchos camiones blindados rodeados de otros uniformados.

Los 3 civiles lo siguieron al instante, rodeados de miradas de policías desconfiados, chequeando las vallas de seguridad, interrogando a otros ciudadanos que habían logrado llegar, cargando armas y subiéndolas a camionetas.

Tanto a Haley, como a Pamela y Frank, se les realizó una exhaustiva revisión en busca de mordidas, arañazos, lesiones mucosas y alguna que otra irritación sospechosa, sin éxito, para luego ser guiados a un camión de policía, con Matt y otro policía dentro, y otro más al volante.

-Ya tienen la oportuidad de recargar sus armas, y porque no...Adquirir nuevas- Les dijo Matt, poniéndose de pie frente a ellos, quienes subían al vehículo.

-Lo apreciamos mucho- Le respondió Haley mientras dejaba caer el cartucho de su pistola para brindarle uno nuevo cargado completamente. Se adueñaba de un cinturón de equipo donde podría depositar el arma y un cuchillo que se encontraba depositado ya en uno de los compartimientos del mismo.

-Esto está muy bien.- Frank dejó al descubierto una radiante y blanca sonrisa mientras tomaba una escopeta y la cargaba con los tradicionales cartuchos rojos.

Pamela los observaba indiferente sentada en uno de los bancos que se encontraban fijos a las paredes interiores. Haley giró la cabeza para observarla.

-Será mejor que tomes un arma, la necesitaras- Le recomendó.

-No...No se usarlas.- Le contestó cabizbaja.

-Toma esta. Es algo para empezar- Matt extendió la mano ofreciéndole un revólver "Colt detective 38 Special".

La rubia tomó el arma timidamente y con cierto titubeo.

-Phil, ponnos en marcha, Daniel me avisó que están listos-Le dijo el amigable policía a través de las rejillas de la pequeña ventana.

-Enseguida- Le contestó el conductor mientras ponía el transporte en marcha, mientras que otros 2 lo seguían detrás, dejando la resistencia que habían formado.

-Phil es el chófer más desquiciado que conozco. Incluso tan desquiciado como para conducir en una noche como esta- Les Matt sonriendo, apuntando en dirección al conductor.

-Lo que sea por tí amor mío...- Le dice este.

-Ya quisieras...- Le responde Jolie con una risita.

-Esto es una locura, esos monstruos atacando a la gente y destruyendo la ciudad, es como todos esos casos de bioterrorismo que uno ve en las noticias- Comenta Frank luego de un unos segundos de silencio.

-Es exactamente por este tipo catastrofes por lo que es necesario informar al público...- Le respondió Haley.

-¿Es por eso que hacías ese informe?- Le cuestiona Pamela con interés.

-"Bow's, ¿Qué son? ¿Qué estragos han provocado?" asi iba a llamarse el artículo...Si, lo hacía por eso. El mundo debe conocer más. ONG's como por ejemplo Terra Save hacen su contribución pero yo considero que el periodismo debería tratar más de esos temas, es lo que la gente ve todos los días. Es inadmisible como los jóvenes conocen el vídeo del perro andando en bicicleta o que modelo le se la chupó a no se que cantante pero no tienen idea de que el mercado negro trafica monstruos horripilantes.

El deliberado último comentario de la chica provocó unas risitas en Frank y Matt. Pamela continuó.

-¿De que incidentes hablarías?-

-Ya sabes...España, Kijuju, Hardville, Eslava...Incluso Raccoon.- Le respondió.

-Nunca se aclaró del todo que pasó en esa ciudad...- Comentó Frank extrañado.

-Cierto. Algunos dicen que fue como una segunda Chernobyl o algo así. Pero según varios testimonios de sobrevivientes se afirmaba que se trataba de otro incidente biológico. Incluso esta periodista...¿Cuál era su nombre?... En fin, no va al caso. Ella creó una columna en la cual hablaba sobre lo que ocurrió. Pero todo esa gente fue...- Matt fue interumpido por una molesta Haley, quien completó su frase.

-Desacreditada y tomada como sucios farsantes, ocultando la verdad. Hoy en día son unos pocos los que saben lo que en realidad pasó. El gobierno nunca lo revelará ya que la estabilidad del país podría colapzar, pero ya no pueden seguir ocultándolo, no pueden...No después de todo, de ESTO.

-Solo obsérvalos.- Le responde friamente Pamela con un aire escéptico.

-No lo harán...No más. Me aseguraré de ello. Cuando salgamos de este infierno me ayudarán a sacar la verdad a la luz no?- La comprometida mujer trató encontrar apoyo en sus nuevos amigos.

-Estoy con ella- Contesta el guardia de seguridad Frank mientras pone una mano en su hombro.

-Ya que...Si no nos ponen una bala en la cabeza por hablar de más, también yo- Siguió el oficial Jolie.

-Yo no sé si quiero salir...- Dijo Pamela mirando hacía a un lado.

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que el conductor lo quebró.

-No no no no no!- Empezó a gritar Phil mientras golpeaba el volante, habiendo frenado.

-¿Qué problema hay?- Matt se levanta y dirige su vista a la ventana. Su cara adoptó una expresión de horror terrible. Con vos seca informó de el gran problema.

-Esto está mal...Muy muy mal...Tienen que verlo. Bajemos y veanlo.

Todos se alarmaron y bajaron amontonados, Haley al frente.

-No...La ciudad está pérdida...- Dijo Haley sin querer creer en lo que veía.

La avenida había sido ocupada por un grupo de policías, disparando a un interminable oceano de muertos vivientes, separados por una minima barricada de madera que, a simple vista parecía ceder.

Los otros 2 camiones estacionaron detrás de ellos y los policías y civiles que llevaban bajaron y contemplaron la escena junto a los shockeados Frank, Pamela, Matt y Haley.

-Estamos perdidos, la suerte nos duró poco...Nos vamos a salir de aquí, se terminó.- Dijo con voz seca Frank mientras se arrodillaba.

Pamela miraba la escena con una frialdad que impresionaba, probablemente era que no tenía nada más que perder, excepto su pulso.

-No. Hay que ayudarlos, tiene que haber una solución. Tenemos Vehículos, tenemos armas- Agregó Matt.

Haley continuó -Matamos a los que podamos con las autoridades de allí abajo y que la B.S.A.A se encargue del resto...No pueden tardar más. Bajemos y actuemos!. Acción seguida Haley desenfundó su pistola y se dirigió a unas escaleras por las que podrían llegar allí. Matt la siguió entusiasmado y el resto fue con ellos a regañadientes, acorralados por la escasez de opciones.

Llegaron para hablar con un oficial alejado del caos de la barricada.

-¿Son ustedes los de las resistencias policiales?- Pregutó observando a los individuos recién llegados.

-Si. Podemos ayudar, Utilizaremos nuestros transportes y los combatiremos.- Le aseguró Jolie poniéndose al frente.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario. Tengo 3 oficiales trabajándola y están preparando un detonador para limpiar toda la zona.

De repente gritos de los armados en la barricada. Las vallas empezaban a caer una a una, y los infectados se adueñaban del la parte intacta de la avenida.

-Rápido activa el detonador!- Le gritó un poclicía al otro mientras eran rodeado y despedazado por las criaturas.

-Estoy en eso!- Ni bien terminó la frase fue condenado al mismo destino que su compañero y el detonador quedó junto a su cuerpo desmembrado y rodeado de ex-humanos.

-¡Todos a los camiones, hay que encargarnos de ellos!- Exclamó enseguida Haley al notar esto.

Haley y Frank se posicionaron en la parte trasera de uno de los vehículos con sus pistolas y escopeta listas. Matt con una pesada ametralladora en otro de los camiones con Pamela al volante, mientras los otros 2 de los 5 civiles hacían lo mismo en el último camión.

Y se adentraron al innumerable ejército, arrollando a muchisimos de ellos en el proceso mientras daban vueltas en circulos y disparaban contra ellos.

Matt disparó con su Ametralladora pero debido a un giro brusco de Pamela falló.

-Mantenlo estable!- Le gritó a la mujer.

-Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, son demasiados!- Le responde nerviosa.

Haley y Frank permanecían seguros eliminando a varios, también con cierta dificultad, pero se la arreglaban.

-Esto no puede seguir asi, no acorralarán antes de que podamos mejorar la situación!- Le aconsejó Haley a Frank mientras recargaba su pistola.

-Tienes razón, necesitamos una nueva estrategia!- Le responde dándole la razón mientras seguía abriendo fuego.

-Lo que necesitamos es ese detonador, la bomba ya está instalada solo tenemos que accionarla!- Sugiere la mujer mientras trata de mantener el equilibrio.

-¡¿Pero como?! Esta todo lleno de esos psicópatas!- Le responde.

-Tengo un plan!- Le dice.

Sin más, se dirige hacía un Megáfono que se encuentra en el asiento y lo acciona.

-Escuchen! Necesito que rodeen la zona donde cayó el detonador! Cubranme y yo lo tomo, vuelvan a las barricadas caídas allí va a estar!- Sugirió a sus compañeros de supervivivencia.

Los 2 camiones hicieron señales con las luces para asegurar su colaboración y allí se dirigieron todos.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Le dice Frank a Haley mientras se dirigen hacía el punto de reunión.

-Es la única forma...- Le responde segura de lo que está por hacer.

Los 3 transportes formaron un círculo alrededor de la zona donde se encontraba el detonador miientras eliminaban a los infectados circundantes.

-Deseame suerte- Le dijo Haley a Frank acompañando la frase con un guiño de ojo. Para finalmente saltar e interponerse en el territorio de los muertos, matando a los que la rodeaban con su cuchillo, destruyendo sus cerebros, mientras que desde los camiones los demás la cubrían.

-Ahí estás!- Dijo Haley abrumada cuando alcanzó a ver el detonador entre los dedos de un policía muerto.

Con agilidad la tomó y volvió al camión donde Frank la esperaba con la mano extendida, ofreciéndole ayuda.

Se alejaron del radio calculado de la bomba y Haley se dispuso a accionarla.

Bajó del camión, tomó el detonador con sus manos y dijo, por su zombificado público - Maldita sea. Ya era hora...-. Y apretó el detonador y con esto, una cadena de poderosas explosiones dieron lugar a la feroz exterminación de los infectados, los cuales volaban y golpeaban contra los edificios circundantes.

El fuego, la destrucción, y los cuerpos...Los cuales se encontraban apilados en los crateres restantes eran sin dudas, una escena conmovedora, más incluso que la gran onda expansiva producto de la explosión. Una escena que conmovió incluso a la curtida superviviente que se encontraba al frente.

El sonido de los lejanos Helicopteros se hacían cada vez más claros y evidentes. Y los sonidos se combirtieron en las imágenes de las unidades aereas de la B.S.A.A acercándose al territorio de la ciudad.

-Se acabó. Triunfamos...Gracias a ti.- Le dijo Matt a Haley mientras miraban al cielo semi-nocturno.

-Para mí no...Tengo que saber quien es el responsable de esta mierda.- Le respondió sin dirigir su mirada hacía él.

-Si supongo que no.- Le dice timido.

Varios Helícopteros se arrimaron y a través de un altavoz una voz masculina les habló a quienes podrían escucharlos:

"Iniciaremos el rescaste de los ciudadanos, quedense a la vista y serán recorrigidos por Helicópeteros o por los vehículos que se dirigen a las calles".

Frank y Pamela estaban más atrás admirando, uno con alivio y la otra con recelo a los vehículos voladores acercarse.

La paz de todos duró esos pocos momentos cuando vieron como un aura celeste se formaba por los cielos, por encima del edificio más alto, en el momento justo en el que los Helicópeteros estaban por ingresar. Con el contacto de lo que parecía ser una especie de barrera, estos parecieron chocar contra algo duro y muy macizo que los hizo estallar y caer destrozados.

Los vehículos de la B.S.A.A ya no pudieron seguir avanzando y la ciudad quedó inaccesible.

Haley y el grupo tuvieron que observar con horror como su salvación se les era arrebatada frente a sus impotentes ojos.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!?- Exclama Frank llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qués es eso?- Se pregunta Matt a si mismo y quizás también a Haley.

-¿Nos han dejado encerrados?- Le responde con otra pregunta la atónita mujer.

De vuelta hubo una fuerte voz que se elevó en el aire, aunque esta vez no de la B.S.A.A, y todos tuvieron la extraña sensación de que se dirgía a ellos.

"Queremos la estabilidad, queremos conservar, y crear lo que siempre nos perteneció" Fue lo único que la masculina voz exclamó para luego dejar un silencio que dejó a todos con más dudas que respuestas.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- Se extrañó Matt mirando plenamente al cielo ahora rodeado de la azulada barrera que los condenó al encierro.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo.- Le respondió Haley mientras, con pasos seguros se dirigía a uno de los camiones, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo, ahora cargando con la decepción de no haber sido rescatados como parecía iba a ocurrir.

-Habrá que adentrarnos en la ciudad...De nuevo- Le dijo Frank a Pamela. Ella solo asintió y siguió a su nuevo grupo.

Arrancaron los camiones y volvieron por donde llegaron.


	4. ¿Y ahora qué?

¿Ahora Qué?

El hombre arregló su peinado, acomodó su corbata, arrastró la lengua por los dientes relucientes y espero hasta que el camarógrafo le diera la señal de que ya estaban grabando, hasta que la recibió.

Enseguida sonrió y prosigió: -Buenos días américa, soy Patrick Everett reportando desde las afueras de Launcher Bill donde parece estarse dando uno de los muchos ataques bioterrorismo que se han perpetrado en los últimos años. Las autoridades están intentando ingresar sin éxito al territorio por lo que parece ser una especie de barrera virtual.

A continuación el camarógrafo enfocó a los militares cercanos a las vallas colocadas alrededor en la urbe disparando al brillante domo, el cual no sufría daños.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó furioso Matt mientras mientras golpea el volante del furgón.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó Haley, que estaba a un lado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Nos estamos quedando sin combustible, quizás para un día más. Aunque dudo que estemos solo un día aquí verdad?- Le responde irónico.

Enseguida toma su walkie-talkie y le habla a los conductores de los otros transportes.

-Phil, Daniel, detengamonos, nos estamos quedando sin combustible aquí y hay que organizarnos-.

-Enseguida- Responde Phil mientras de detiene frente a los ojos de Matt, el cual hace lo mismo.

Un minuto después todos estaban en la calle desierta, rodeados de autos y sangre.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunta enseguida un hombre algo obeso, tomando del brazo a una chica, presumiblemente su hija. A su lado, una mujer madura, cruzada de brazos, presumiblemente su esposa, la cual mira a los 4 oficiales del grupo con preocupación.

-Hay que planear que haremos. Donde nos refugiaremos, como nos contactaremos con el exterior- Le respondió el policía que escapó junto a ellos en la avenida.

-¿Y quién es usted?- Pregunta la chica liberándose del brazo de su padre bruscamente. Continúa -Lo de antes...Fue una puta masacre, en que ayudó usted? Mi padre condujo ese camión entre esos caníbales y casi se mata! - Habla agresivamente acercándose cada vez más.

La madre se le acerca a la jovencita y reporcha -¡Violet!- Exclama mirándola fijamente.

Violet, en respuesta: -¡Tú sueltame, zorra!- Acto seguido va trotando al camión donde llegó y se interna en el, la mayor antes de seguirla le dirige unas palabras a su marido.

-Voy a ha..- Pero es interrumpida por él.

-Si ve.- Le dice friamente el hombre a ella, mirando hacía otro lado, como enojado. Ella baja la mirada y va con su hija.

La escena fue observada de principio a fin por todo el grupo.

Pamela interrumpe el silencio enseguida.

-Bueno, ya con esta mierda de disputas familiares, ¿Qué piensa hacer señor...?- Deja la oración en suspenso para esperar una respuesta.

-Max Fisher. Subcomisario.- Responde el hombre canoso.

Haley se mete en la conversación.

-Pude rescatar este mapa de mi bolso allá en el bar. Podemos revisar nuestras opciones y ver que opinan todos- Sugiere la chica desdoblando un mapa arrugado sobre el capote de un deportivo abandonado.

Matt, Phil, Max, Haley y Frank se reunieron alrededor del mapa mientras Daniel vigila con un Rifle cerca de un camión.

El primero y el segundo empezaban a compartir sus ideas sobre adonde ir. Mientras Frank y Max simplemente asentían. Haley hacía eso mismo hasta que, por el rabillo del ojo, notó a otro individuo. Con el brazo derecho extendido apoyado sobre uno de los vehículos policiales, joven, extrañamente tranquilo, mirandola, observandolos.

Ella hizo un gesto de estar extrañada y le tocó el hombro a Phil.

-¿Quién es ese?- Le preguntó.

Él se volteóy vio al individuo.

-Ese es Logan. Me lo encontré cerca del Centro comercial Willamette, con un arma en manos como si supiera usarla...Estaba tan relajado como ahora, en una situación asi es dificil de creer.

-Ya lo creo.- Replica Frank.

-Oye tú, acercate no seas timido.- Le grita Phil al lejano hombre.

Enseguida se irguió, acomodó su chaqueta de cuero negra y caminó tranquilamente hacía ellos.

-Bueno bueno...Ya era hora. ¿Cómo están?- Preguntó con tono profundo y una media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo crees?- Se adelanta a responder Pamela con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, lo siento. Uff, como está el humor...Al mal tiempo buena cara, o eso dicen- Dice en general, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial, pero clavando su mirada en Haley, quien se incomodaba cada vez más por su insistente fijación. Decide inciar una conversación.

-Se te ve muy relajado. Es obvio que no eres un ciudadano cualquiera, ¿A qué te dedicas? Phil comentó que pareces saber usar armas.- Antes de poder decirle algo más, Pamela tiene algo que decirle a la morocha.

-Dejalo en paz. Quizás simplemente no tiene nada que perder, no pretendas saber todo de todos. Pasaste por esto, festejemos!- Le dijo una excitada Pamela, quien empezaba a ponerse al día con la conflictiva relación entre ambas.

-Mejor ahorra ese aliento para decir algo útil en lugar de quejarte por todo y si no tienes nada que decir quedate dentro del algún vehículo pero no jodas- Le respondió alzando el tono de voz mientras que con todo el brazo derecho extendido apunta a los camiones reglamentarios.

-Por Dios no empiecen de nuevo- Se queja Frank mientras se lleva una mano a la cara.

-¿Esto es habitual?- Le pregunta un hasta cómico Matt mirándolo de reojo.

-Cari...Digo Matt- Corrige Phil antes de decir algo de lo que ambos se arrepentirían de que se dijera en voz alta. Frank, Haley, Max, Logan y Pamela pretendieron no darse cuenta en una complicidad inconsciente, aunque muy presente y para la comodidad de ambos. Matt los miró a todos, buscando alguna algún trazo de sospecha, y siguió escuchando al otro policía, quien continúo.

-Deberíamos estar concentrándonos en cual es nuestro próximo destino ¿No crees? Teniendo en cuenta que nos han encerrado en la ciudad por razones que me encantaría comprender- Sugiere el hombre pasándose una mano por la cabeza con el pelo oscuro rapado, con su sombrero de uniforme congaldo de los dedos de la otra mano.

-Se me ocurre quizás la zona financiera. Muros gruesos, puertas fuertes, edificios altos.- Sugiere Max acariciándose la barbilla.

-Mucha concurrencia, lo que significa muchos infectados, sería como la masacre de la avenida- Niega la idea una segura Haley.

Pamela ya escuchó suficiente, sabe que no puede ayudar y entrecerrando los ojos, se da media vuelta, se saca los claros rizos de la cara y se encierra en el camión donde fue transportada. Frank la sigue con la mirada, pero sabe que debe quedarse.

-¿Amityville?- Se arriesga Phil.

-Daniel estuvo ahí, es un desastre, quedó totalmente invadido, apenas pudo escapar- Le aclaró Matt.

A partir de ahí, empezó un acalorado debate entre los 3 policías, el guardia y la voluptuosa ventianiera.

Logan, quien había estado en silencio desde la pelea de gatas entre las 2 mujeres presentes en la calle, mirá sus pies, revisa sus uñas y con la calma que los demás no tenían, dijo:

-El centro comercial.-

Todos hicieron silencio y enseguida Phil lo interrogó.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿En que estado se encontraba cuando saliste y te encontré?

-Totalmente despejado. Eliminamos junto a otras personas a varios, espero que siga limpio.-

-Pero...- Logra decir Max hasta ser interrumpido nuevamente por el misterioso hombre.

-Edificio alto, muros gruesos, rejas de seguridad y alejado del distrito financiero, está bastante cerca. Es una de sus mejores posibilidades.-

Se dan un momento para pensar.

-¿Qué opinas tú Haley?- Pregunta Frank.

Ella se agarra el pelo y lo lleva hacía atrás de su cabeza.

-Que no tenemos otra opción...Aunque diría que hay que consultar con el resto del grupo para saber que nos den su opinión- Responde.

-Les haré saber. Phil, tú diselo a Daniel- Le pidió Matt para luego dirigirse a los camiones.

Phil asintió y caminó hacía Daniel.

Haley dirigió la mirada a Logan, teniendo que levantar la vista por su altura.

-Espero que tengas razón- Le dice sin más, antes de irse a los camiones, con Frank secundándola.

Enseguida reunieron al grupo, y enseguida se organizaron y decidieron que era su mejor opción, y quizás también por la autoridad que los policías presentaban.

Se acomodaron en los camiones y se pusieron en marcha.

Haley se fue al que estaban Frank, Pamela, Logan en el asiento del copiloto y Matt al volante.

El afroaméricano desarmaba, pieza por pieza, una Glock disponiéndose a limpiarla. Pamela, quien se sentó a su lado lo observaba distante pero con interés.

-Me gustaría saber hacerlo...- Le comenta al pasar la rubia.

-Cuando te enseñan a hacerlo al principio, es aterrador y se ve muy complicado, pero si tienes buena memoria...- Le responde con una sonrisa.

Enseguida el hombre se concentra en las manos de ella, están manchadas de sangre, al igual que su mejilla. Con precaución le dice:

-Cuando lleguemos hay que limpiar esas manos.-

-¿Para qué? No va a cambiar nada- Le responde dando girando las muñecas y estirando los dedos para admirar mejor las manchas.

Haley ve la escena en silencio, enternecida. Pamela sigue.

-Fui una hermana mayor de mierda, ¿Sabes?- Dijo negando con la cabeza, reprochando.

Logan hace medio giro con la cabeza para escuchar mejor. Pamela sigue hablando.

-Papá era un hombre ausente, siempre trabajando, y yo...Tendría que haberle prestado más atención cuando todavía podía...Me necesitaba, me necesitó toda su vida y me di cuenta cuando ya era adulta.

Si no estaba ocupada en la agencia la llamaba, insistía en que nos reunieramos, Dios, no tenía en cuenta de que 11 años nos separaban y ella ya era mujer, tenía sus amigos, sus novios. Ya no me necesitaba...Yo...Yo ya había muerto para ella hace mucho tiempo- Ni bien terminó la frase, Frank toma su mano e intenta consolarla:

-No es tu culpa...Yo también tengo de lo que arrepentirte- Le dice meneando la cabeza, con la pálida mano de Pamela entre las enormes de él.

-¿De qué?- Le pregunta con expresión de duda.

-Yo quise abandonarte en el desastre de antes- Le reponde mirando hacía abajo.

-Tuviste tus razones...- Lo excusa.

Pamela observa a Haley, sintiendo que estaba en deuda:

-Peters...Quiero decirte que lamento haber sido tan maldita, tanto antes como después de esto. Tú me salvaste, te lo debo- Le dice poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-No tienes que agradecerme, simplemente hice lo correcto. No puedo abandonar a la gente, soy incapaz...- Le responde con cierto reproche.

Logan sigue la conversación atentamente, sin perderse de ningún detalle, sin meterse.

-¿Leon también es incapaz?- Le cuestiona Frank.

-No...Él salva a quien se puede salvar, si su vida no corre un extremo peligro, hace lo posible por proteger. Tiene un gran corazón. Pero está despierto.

Desearía ser tan dura como él-.

-Eres lo suficientemente dura, ya nos lo has demostrado, tú nos salvaste Haley- Agrega Frank.

-Y tú a mí...- Le dice sonriendo.

En otro vehículo, otra conversación se desarrollaba.

-¿Cómo están ahí atrás?- Le preguntó el comisario Max a los civiles atrás.

-Bien, estamos bien gracias- Responde la mayor de las 2 mujeres.

-Bien...Siempre estamos bien.- Utilizó el sarcasmo en contra de su madre la puberta.

-Violet...Puedes seguir castigándome por mis errores cuando todo haya terminado, pero ahora tenemos que trabajar juntos, no Robert?- Miró a su marido buscando apoyo.

-Violet, tomatelo con calma, no meteremos nuestro "asunto" en esto si?- El hombre dio una respuesta sin mirar a su cónyugue. -¿No Mary?- De repente la miró.

Ella no respondió, solo miró hacía abajo.

-No puede ser en serio...- Agregó Violet.

El resto del trayecto fue relativamente tranquilo. Con un extraño esplendor se asomó la gran estructura Willamette.

-Ahí lo tenemos gente!- Dijo Matt.

-Se ve reluciente...comparado a todos los edificios que lo rodean, que parecen haber estado en llama no hace mucho, quedó intacto- Agrega Haley extrañada.

-Mmm cierto! Que observadora...Bueno, supongo que tuvimos suerte, es una gran oportunidad, lo sabía.- Le responde Logan con seguridad.

-¿Cómo?- Lo cuestiona Pamela poniéndose de pie para observar mejor.

-¿Qué importa? Es la primer cosa buena desde que todo empezó- Le responde Matt mirándola.

Enseguida este hombre toma su walkie-talkie y habló con Phil.

-Vamos por el estacionamiento, alertas y con cuidado.

-Bien, hagamos esto.- Le contesta su compañero.

Entraron en el estacionamiento subterraneo. La oscuridad era absorbente, la respiración de todos se agitó un poco. Los policías hicieron señales de "guarden silencio" y cuidadosamente bajaron todos.

Haley, Matt, Max, Phil y Daniel se adelantaron a los demás y apuntaron sus armas a la oscuridad, que combatían con linternas.

-No hay sangre ni cadaveres en el suelo, ¿Es una buena señal?- Preguntó el joven Daniel mirando a Haley.

-Si.- Contestó rápidamente.

-Una puerta...- Dijo Frank con cierto alivio mientras alumbraba una puerta gris delante de ellos.

-Tengamos cuidado.- Agregó Haley.

Se encargaron de abrir la puerta y descubrir unas escaleras asediadas por la oscuridad.

Subieron organizadamente hasta llegar a otra puerta, que los llevó a los negocios y restaurantes típicos de un centro comercial.

Fue un alivio que todo se viera claro a la luz del día.

-Aquí estamos- Habló primero que todos Robert.

-Al fin- Comentó Matt.

-Bueno, hay que instalarnos en un negocio o algo así, yo y Daniel revisaremos si hay alguna entrada o salida que no haya sido asegurada- Agregó Max pasando un brazo por encima del escualido muchacho.

-Los acompaño chicos- Les sugirió Phil.

-No, quedate con nosotros, ya has hecho suficiente- Le replica Matt con un tono un poco suplicante.

-Bueno- Le respondió suspirando mirandolo a los ojos y luego se dirigió a sus otros 2 compañeros

-El lugar es inmenso, contáctenos, no nos asusten- Les pide Phil.

-Durmamos en negocios cerca unos de otros, si pasa algo y estamos separados sería una gran desventaja- Aconseja Logan.

Todos le dieron la razón y decidieron empezar a instalarse.

Haley se quedó en su lugar, observando atentamente todo a su alrededor. Luego llamó discretamente a nueva gete de confianza Pamela y Frank. Ellos la vieron y fueron en su dirección.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunta Pamela.

-¿No lo ven?- Le dice la chica.

-¿Ver qué?- Le replica Frank.

-El lugar está intacto, ni sangre, suciedad, destrucción, nada.

-¿Y?- Repregunta una confundida Pamela.

-El mencionó haber matado a algunos infectados aquí...¿Dónde están?-.

Observaron y lo notaron también.

-Cierto...Es raro- Les dijo Frank.

-¿Y entonces?- Le dice Pamela.

-Creo que voy a tener que hacerle un par de preguntas a nuestro misterioso salvador- Les responde mientras gira la cabeza y lo mira. Él le devuelve la mirada, sospechando.

-Hablemos más de esto después- Les susurra para luego separarse.

El día transcurrió normalmente. Habían encontrado bolsas para dormir y el grupo se había dividido entre una tienda de ropa y una de discos que se encontraban una al lado de la otra. Haley, Frank, Pamela, Robert, Margaret y su hija Violet se instalaron en la primera. En la segunda iban a estar Max y daniel, también con Matt y Phil. Logan no parecía tener intenciones de dormir en ninguna de las 2. Estaba parado mirando hacía abajo, la gran caida hacía la planta baja, por la que habían llegado.

-Que vista...- Le dijo una precavida Haley acercándose por atrás.

-Ya lo creo.- Le respondió el corpulento hombre mirandola de arriba a abajo.

Ella rió un poco al darse cuenta de la indirecta, apoyandose en el soporte para poder observar ella también.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas?- Lo interroga sin quitar la vista del abismo.

-Digamos que soy...El que desentraña la verdad de cada quien...- Le responde sonriente mirándola.

-¿Alguna especie de psicólogo?- Deduce ella.

-Mmm si, algo así, aunque mis métodos no son tan convencionales- Le responde haciendo un signo de comillas con las manos.

Haley está ahora con la espalda apoyada en el soporte, esta vez si mirándolo.

-¿Cómo Jig Saw?- Sugiere divertida.

El rie ahogadamente y ella sigue.

-¿Y quién te enseñó a disparar?- La mujer ahora cambia la seriedad de las preguntas.

-Nadie.- Le responde de manera seca.

-Que raro, dijiste que habías acabado con varios aquí. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás mentiste para impresionar a las damas.- Le sugiere.

-¿Y qué te da esa impresión?- La interroga el ahora.

-Porque el lugar esta limpio, tampoco se incendió como esos edificios circundantes, es el paraíso definitivamente- Esta última oración fue mucho más mal intencionada que las demás.

-Quizá fuera el destino- Le responde relajado mientras se empieza a alejar del soporte, y de ella.

-No terminamos de hablar aún...- Replica ella sin mirarlo.

-Yo si-.

Con esto último, le dió la espalda y se retiró, dejándola con más preguntas que respuestas.

-Está fue la última posible entrada. Estamos bien.- Le dijo el subcomisario Max a Daniel, mientras revisaban la gran compuerta de una bodega.

Daniel a continuación sacó su walkie-talkie y avisó a Phil y a Matt de la optimización exitosa.

-Bueno, volvamos rápido, estoy exhausto...- Suspira Daniel.

-No, tomemonos nuestro tiempo, asi dejamos que Phil y Matt realicen sus rituales románticos en paz.- Le dijo el hombre mayor con autentica consideración.

-Cierto.- Le responde Daniel.

Y se dispusieron a volver.

Pamela observaba en silencio el revólver que había obtenido, sentada en un banco, frente al negocio donde se instalaría cuando anocheciera. Lagrimeó un poco y la dejpo a un lado.

-No...No...Deja de pensar eso Pamela.- Se dijo mientras se agarra la cabeza. Se puso de pie y fue al baño para tratar de escapar de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Frank, quien la observaba desde la lejania se percató de esto y le llamó poderosamente la atención, y se decidió a seguirla.

Phil rugió de placer, apoyado en el pecho desnudo de Matt, quien no podía dejar de ahogar gemidos por su recién satisfecho apetito sexual.

-Tenemos que vestirnos antes de que lleguen...- Alcanzó a decirle agitado Matt, besando con ansias los labios de Phil.

-Ya no me importa que se enteren...Mucho menos de esto- Le responde acariciando su claro cabello peinado hacía atrás.

-Phil...Ya hablamos de esto.- Matt se levanta de la bolsa de dormir y se sienta, dándole la espalda a su amante.

-Nos amamos, ¿No es así?- le retribuye apoyando su pera en la espalda del otro.

-No es eso...Es que...- La justificación del policía se ve interrumpida por una creciente y paulatina oscuridad provocada por una lámina de hierro cubriendo el gran tragaluz que deja ver el cielo azul.

-¿Mamá?...¿Papá?- Violet mira hacía arriba con mirada atónita. Sus mayores imitan esta acción sin mediar palabra.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esto?- Haley no puede procesar lo que está pasando. Se acuerda de Logan y lo busca con la mirada. -¿Qué hicis...- Pero Logan ya no está por ningún lado.

-¡Pamela!- Frank encontró el horror en el baño. Ella se había desplomado en el suelo, con un rio de sangre saliendo de una herida abierta en su brazo, con un pedazo de cristal roto manchado del liquido rojo, perteneciente al espejo roto del lavado.

-¿¡Qué hiciste Pamela, que hiciste?!- El trata de cubrir la grieta sangrante del pálido brazo, mientras gritaba desesperado por ayuda.

Max y Daniel ya estaban en la planta baja, parados frente a la principal gran entrada de Willamette, también testigos de la ahora completa oscuridad. Para luego escuchar gruñidos detrás de ellos.

La despejada entrada que habían visto afuera cuando llegaron estaba ahora llena de zombies, solo separados de los vivos por una reja.

-¿!Oh Dios que ocurrió?!- Le grita Daniel al cincuentero.

-N...no...No lo sé!-. Le responde confundido y asustado en iguales proporciones.

Todo el miedo y desesperación se incrementaba a la vez que la reja se abría lentamente, con la poderosa voz masculina que se alzaba con eco por todo el edifcio, dejando a todos escuchar:

"¿Dónde están losinfectados? Aquí están..." y se quedó en silencio, dejando solo el sonido de los muertos vivientes que entraban en tumultos dentro de la estructura, la oscuridad, pero sobre todo, el miedo.


End file.
